


Должны же быть какие-то стандарты!

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baking, Biscuit Tins Are Not Good Hiding Places, Cake, Don't copy to another site, Furniture Has Feelings, Gen, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, The Bookshop (Good Omens) - Freeform, The Bookshop Has Opinions, but then again that's the point, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Трудно избавиться от привычек и страхов всей жизни, но, к счастью, коварные змеи могут извиваться между строк...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Должны же быть какие-то стандарты!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Standards Must Be Maintained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982025) by [herebewyverns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewyverns/pseuds/herebewyverns). 



> Если вы еще не видели этот эпизод, посмотрите его: www.youtube.com/watch?v=quSXoj8Kob0

Маленькие каретные часы на его столике бодро пробили три часа ночи, и Азирафаэль вздохнул, отложив книгу в сторону. Он чувствовал себя беспокойно весь день и большую часть вечера, с тех пор как поговорил с Кроули по телефону. Его друг всегда был коварным змеем-искусителем, потому не было ничего удивительного в том, что, как только он высказал желание зайти в книжный магазин, Азирафаэль уже не мог думать ни о чем другом.

 _Представь_ , — словно бы прошептал ангелу на ухо тихий голос, — _Кроули. В твоем книжном магазине. В течение неизвестного, непостижимого, возможно, бесконечно долгого количества времени!_

Азирафаэль посмотрел на пустой старый диван, который выглядел каким-то слишком большим и слишком маленьким одновременно без долговязого демонического существа, растянувшегося на нем лишь для того, чтобы размахивать бокалом вина. Диван, конечно, ничего не говорил, но, казалось, выражал глубокое чувство недовольства тем, что все его уютное гостеприимство теперь пропадает даром. Как будто он прекрасно понимал, что мог бы выполнять определенную функцию, приноравливаясь к тощей фигуре Кроули и заставляя ее чувствовать себя желанной и окруженной уютом, а теперь, благодаря упрямству Азирафаэля и его привычной сдержанности, ему остается только роль запасной детали мебели. [1]

_[1] Люди могут говорить, что предпочитают какое-либо определенное место для сидения, и называть его «это мое место», но, конечно, они в значительной степени ошибаются, если считают, что именно они принимают это решение. На самом деле как раз-таки за мебелью остается последнее слово принимать или не принимать конкретную предназначенную для сидения часть конкретного человека и подстраиваться ли под нее, становясь особенно удобной (или наоборот) при его попытках использовать данную мебель чаще. Диван в задней комнате книжного магазина никогда бы не позволил кому-то вроде, скажем, Гавриила припарковать свой внушительный зад на чем-нибудь, кроме предельно неудобных пружин-во-всех-неправильных-местах, скрипящих и стонущих, угрожающих-опрокинуть-вас-на-пол-в-секунду при малейшей попытке протеста. [1.1] В конце концов, у дивана тоже есть свои принципы!_

_[1.1] к счастью для всех заинтересованных сторон, снобизм Гавриила не позволял ему опускаться до попыток использовать по назначению для удобств храма его тела земную мебель._

_Кофейный столик, похоже, придерживался аналогичного мнения — если судить по тому, как раздраженно сдвигались подставки._

Кроули в книжном магазине. Это была замечательная, _заманчивая_ идея. А Азирафаэль, возможно, лучше, чем кто-либо другой, знал, что происходит, когда кто-нибудь поддается соблазнительно прекрасным идеям... особенно если эти прекрасные идеи каким-то образом связаны со Змеем Эдема…

О да... Но… Но иметь Кроули полностью в своем распоряжении…

Конечно, это наверняка сразу бы создало кучу проблем. Азирафаэль и Кроули никогда по-настоящему не проводили много времени вместе в такой тесноте, по крайней мере за последние шесть тысяч лет. Всего несколько часов подряд, возможно, большую часть дня, но потом заведения закрывались или солнце садилось (или вставало), и Кроули отправлялся в свою собственную квартиру в Мэйфэре, а Азирафаэль снова устраивался в своем книжном магазине, и... Ну и ладно.

А что, если им станет скучно друг с другом? Только они вдвоем, и некуда сбежать хотя бы на время... Может быть, Кроули решит, что у них нет ничего общего или что он сыт по горло своим старым чопорным другом, душным занудой-ангелом?

О, они были _лучшими друзьями_ , конечно же, и даже до того, как достигли этой точки, провели больше времени в компании друг друга, чем хотел бы любой из их главных офисов, если бы там узнали об этом.

Они вместе обедали и ужинали, приятно проводили время, прогуливаясь по Сент-Джеймскому парку, кормили уток... Они вместе ходили в оперу и театр, а также в кино, когда это стало модным, хотя Азирафаэль вовсе не был уверен, что ему так уж нравятся кинофильмы. Кроули, конечно же, обожал кино, поэтому Азирафаэль всегда сопровождал его, если Кроули высказывал такое желание... [2]

_[2] В последние несколько десятилетий, почти как по «Божественному планированию», возникла интересная тенденция для оркестров симфонических и им подобных проводить целые концерты, посвященные исполнению популярной или авангардной музыки[2.1], и это послужило поводом для веселой схватки между Небесной Проницательностью и Адской Решимостью за приобретение билетов, чтобы потом благородно предложить их другому с элегантными речами о компромиссе, золотой середине и тому подобном. Если бы обе противоборствующие Конторы в целом обладали хоть чем-то напоминающим живое воображение, весь Апокалипсис можно было бы превратить в некое странное подобие Олимпийских игр и покончить с этим._

_[2.1] «Рок-музыка, ангел! Это же рок-музыка!» — В один прекрасный день Кроули должен будет понять, что Азирафаэль нарочно путает эти названия — во всяком случае, иногда, — и тогда Азирафаэлю придется искать себе новое развлечение._

Они даже работали вместе в одном семействе в течение многих лет, хотя коттедж садовника находился на другом конце территории, а не в большом доме, где предположительно спала няня. Или, вполне возможно, она действительно там спала? Кроули все-таки любил поспать…

Вероятно, он и теперь предавался именно этому занятию, и будет предаваться ему еще какое-то время... потому что Азирафаэль отверг его! Снова. Уже в который раз.

И при этом Азирафаэль вовсе не был уверен, что поступил правильно.

Маленькие часы тикали в тишине, и ангел вздохнул, лениво наблюдая за тенями. Он, конечно, вовсе даже ничего не искал взглядом, но глубокие тени, таящиеся в углах магазина, еще более темные по контрасту с освещенными теплым светом боковых ламп участками, казались подходящей метафорой для всего его пребывания на Земле. Маленькие пятна удивления, тепла и света, окруженные большими провалами холода и пустоты.

Но Кроули не был ни холодным, ни пустым. Кроули никогда не мог быть ничем иным, кроме как согревающим и чудесным…

И…

И Азирафаэль _скучал_ по нему! Он так по нему скучал, так _сильно!_

Ангел вздохнул и встряхнулся. Подобные мысли не могли привести его ни к чему хорошему, разве что заставляли чувствовать себя еще хуже.

Он быстро поднялся с кресла и направился на кухню. Если он не сильно ошибся[3], то там еще оставалось немного баттенбургского пирога, а закуска была бы просто прекрасным средством, чтобы снова успокоиться.

 _[3] Азирафаэль никогда не ошибался насчет содержимого своей жестянки из-под печенья! Корыстные интересы и все такое._

Азирафаэль потянулся к жестянке на полке, но остановился, когда начал опускать ее на столешницу... конечно же, он не мог оставить крышку наполовину откинутой, когда убирал ее в последний раз? Обычно Азирафаэль очень тщательно следил за тем, чтобы его пирожные оставались свежими, а печенье — хрустящим. Нет смысла вкладывать такие усилия в выпечку, если вы позволяете изготовленным вкусностям портиться в течение дня или двух!

И все же…

И все же перед ним была крышка жестянки из-под печенья, совершенно открыто приоткрытая, если вы извините за столь очевидный каламбур…

Азирафаэль с величайшей осторожностью поставил банку на стол и оценил свои возможности. Вряд ли у Рая или Ада хватит воображения или ума, чтобы... как это называется в наши дни? — стырить его запас бисквитных печений, и хотя Азирафаэль, безусловно, был довольно хорош в умении наживать себе врагов среди людей, они, как правило, оставались таковыми не слишком долго... по его опыту.[4]...

 _[4] Даже Шэдвелл — неуклюжий разрушитель книжных магазинов и, следовательно, персона нон грата в подавляющем большинстве заведений Сохо, если ему когда-нибудь взбредет в голову снова туда отправиться, — имел в запасе всего лишь двадцать или тридцать лет, и ни Азирафаэлю, ни Кроули, который довольно болезненно и глубоко лично воспринимал все инциденты, связанные с определенным ангелом и травматическими пожарами, и мог копить обиды и злобу на протяжении веков, не нужно было ничего с ним делать. Азирафаэль уже несколько раз заводил об этом разговор, но Кроули все еще не был полностью убежден, как и сам книжный магазин._

Не поддавшись порыву вызвать у себя хоть какой-то намек на Гнев Господень, из-за которого Кроули любил подшучивать над ним, Азирафаэль — с очень большой осторожностью — протянул руку и медленно поднял крышку…

О.

 _Ох, Кроули…_

Вокруг красивого розово-кремового слоеного бисквита свернулась очень маленькая змея. Когда Азирафаэль заглянул в банку, змея подняла голову и уставилась на ангела парой огромных золотистых глаз с патетически-умоляющим выражением, высунув изящный язык, чтобы ангел мельком его увидел, и немного склонив голову набок, как собака, выпрашивающая запретные лакомые кусочки у доверчивых гостей или наиболее мягкосердечных членов семьи... [5]

 _[5] змеи, возможно, не были самыми известными пользователями «щенячьих глаз», но они, во многих отношениях, наиболее хорошо подходят для этого. Хотя, может быть, это была просто многолетняя практика Кроули?_

Азирафаэль секунду смотрел на непрошеную гостью, а затем улыбка попыталась тронуть уголки его губ, но он быстро справился с ней. В конце концов, некоторые маленькие ритуалы все еще нужно было довести до конца. Нельзя же, в самом деле, было позволить Кроули думать, будто он действительно может приползать в книжный магазин просто так, когда ему заблагорассудится. С его стороны это был очень хитрый трюк, но и Азирафаэль со своей стороны тоже должен был поддерживать свои стандарты!

— О Господь Всемогущий! — произнес он голосом настолько торжественным и искренним, насколько это было возможно, — Похоже, что Великий Змей, искуситель и обольститель Эдема, прокрался внутрь, в пределы моих стен, и поселился в моем доме.

Крошечная змея склонила голову набок и выглядела немного обеспокоенной, но Азирафаэль не позволил своему выражению лица и тону даже немного смягчиться, когда продолжил[6]:

— Ты только посмотри, как ловко он нашел величайшие сокровища в моем доме и окружил их! Ибо коварен змей и хитры его уловки!

 _[6] В конце концов, кое-кто был в достаточно мере мерзавцем._

А потом, когда Кроули уже начал всерьез волноваться, Азирафаэль протянул к нему осторожные, теплые руки и поднял его, мягко стукнув кончиками пальцев по морде, прежде чем осторожно стряхнуть крошки торта с глупой змеи[7]. После чего осуждающе покачал головой и закончил свое маленькое выступление тем же возвышенным и патетическим тоном:

 _[7] Логистика превращения из одной формы в другую была не очень точной наукой, но в случае Кроули все, что он собрал на свою чешую, пребывая в виде змеи, — песок, мусор, блестки (не спрашивайте), кусочки листьев, — имело скверную привычку после трансформации липнуть к коже самым раздражающим образом. Они останутся под одеждой Кроули, если он примет человеческий облик до того, как их снимут, и демон будет ворчать и пытаться их вытряхнуть всю ночь._

— Ради безопасности невинных вокруг меня я должен сделать все возможное, чтобы удержать Змея в безопасном месте, чтобы никто не был сбит с пути его хитростью и чтобы многие его злые дела были пресечены!

Змея на мгновение замерла, прежде чем обвиться вокруг запястья Азирафаэля в совершенно не рептильном проявлении безграничной энергии, а потом соскользнула вниз на кухонный пол и поднялась с него так же быстро, но уже в виде знакомой долговязой фигуры демона.

— Ах ты, великий пернатый болван! — Кроули выглядел так, словно не был уверен, хочет ли он смеяться вместе с Азирафаэлем, или же швырнуть пустую жестянку из-под печенья ему в голову.

— О, привет тебе, Кроули! — Азирафаэль просиял, изображая великое удивление тем, что крошечная змея, что только что терлась мордой о его руку, все это время была его близким другом. — Какой чудесный сюрприз! И это после того, как я специально сказал, что тебе не следует сюда приходить! Только сегодня днем, не так ли?

Губы Кроули скривились в глубоко самодовольной ухмылке, когда он элегантно откинулся на столешнице, опустив темные очки на нос, чтобы посмотреть на ангела поверх них. Забавно, но несмотря на все свое вроде бы самодовольство выглядел он при этом ужасно застенчивым.

— О, я знаю, ангел, но демонические стандарты должны быть соблюдены, ты же знаешь... нельзя унизить противоположную сторону, уважая приглашения... или их отсутствие. Как ты так неразумно напомнил мне, я отстаю в своем демоническом коварстве и тому подобном; мне нужно держать руку на пульсе.

— Пробравшись украдкой в мой магазин, не говоря уже о моей жестянке из-под печенья? — хмыкнул Азирафаэль, рассеянно протягивая руку, чтобы вытряхнуть из рыжих локонов демона крошки, которые тот умудрился упустить.

Улыбка Кроули была ослепительной. Азирафаэль почти не мог поверить, что он когда-либо (совсем недавно!) думал, что хочет провести еще несколько недель, не видя этой улыбки.

Слава богу, Кроули оказался намного умнее него.

— О... как ты и сказал, ангел, величайшие сокровища хранятся внутри и все такое. Я знал, что ты доберешься до этой банки скорее раньше, чем позже.

— Хм-м-м… — пробормотал Азирафаэль и наконец отстранился немного, чтобы поставить бисквитную банку обратно на ее законное место на верхней полке. В конце концов, теперь ему не нужно было отвлекаться от неприятных мыслей тортом, у него был Кроули. Прямо здесь! В книжном магазине!

Кроули выпрямился и направился в заднюю комнату, к своему давно забитому и хорошо подготовленному месту на диване[8] и винному тайнику Азирафаэля.

_[8]Со стороны диванного сиденья донесся отчетливый вздох, который можно было бы принять за скрип пружин или что-то в этом роде, но который, как мы все знаем, был глубоким и неизменным облегчением дивана, который в конце концов не будет вынужден терпеть безделье месяцами подряд[8.1]. «Слава богу, — подумал он про себя, — что у кого-то здесь есть хоть какой-то здравый смысл!» Кресло преданно ухнуло в ответ, хотя и не очень громко. В конце концов, оно тоже не наслаждалось вынужденной тишиной и одиночеством._

_[8.1] он был встревожен. Он привык к тому, что его часто занимают, и предпочитал не возвращаться к десятилетиям заброшенности из-за ссор и размолвок. Демон-посетитель мог иметь ужасную привычку задирать ноги в те места, где им нечего было делать на респектабельном диване, но в остальном он был восхитительно хорошо обученным гостем, и диван был счастлив вернуть его туда, где он должен был быть._

— Теперь, когда я здесь, ангел мой, я думаю, ты не захочешь надеть ночной колпак, не так ли?

Ну в самом деле! Кроули был ужасно самодовольным и самоуверенным для коварного змея, который прокрался в жилище Азирафаэля, как ночной вор! Честное слово!

— О боже, нет! — воскликнул Азирафаэль, протягивая руку, чтобы включить чайник. — В... — он взглянул на часы на кухонной стене, — ...в четыре утра?! Нет, нет, мой дорогой, сейчас совершенно неподходящее время, чтобы начать пить. Нет, я боюсь, что злые искусители, которые вторгаются в книжные магазины невинных ангелов в нечестивые часы ночи, должны довольствоваться какао!

Темные очки Кроули все еще каким-то образом опасно цеплялись за самый кончик его носа. Вероятно, с помощью демонической стилистической магии. Поэтому они совершенно не скрывали того, как он закатывает глаза на выходки Азирафаэля, но, с другой стороны, они также не скрывали теплой, нежной улыбки Кроули, светящейся в этих глазах.

— О, это просто ужасно, ангел мой! Пожалуйста, прояви хоть немного милосердия к бедному грешнику!

Азирафаэль слегка взъерошил локоны Кроули, когда тот проходил мимо, прежде чем снова усесться в кресло и, несомненно, просиять всем своим видом. 

— Мне ужасно жаль, мой дорогой, но таковы правила книжного магазина. Тебе просто придется остаться здесь до тех пор, пока не начнутся нормальные часы, предназначенные для выпивки.

Кроули фыркнул и начал угрожать, что проведет все это время как змея, и тогда ангел пожалеет, не так ли? С кем же тогда ему придется разговаривать?

Но Азирафаэль только улыбнулся и поддразнил его в ответ, позволив теплу и свету присутствия своего дорогого друга пропитать все его существо, изгоняя малейшую тень одиночества, если таковая там еще и оставалась.

Просто замечательно, что Кроули оказался здесь, в книжном магазине. Азирафаэль был до крайности глупым ангелом, если когда-либо думал, что все может быть иначе. Независимо от того, как долго все это продолжалось или что случилось, Азирафаэль мог справиться с чем угодно, пока Кроули был рядом с ним…

Это, конечно, не означало, что Кроули можно позволить все делать по-своему. Азирафаэль видел, как коварный змей начал подталкивать к ним бокалы с вином, когда подумал, что Азирафаэль не смотрит.

Честное слово!

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
